fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Guy
Guy is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is a confused swordsman from Sacae's Kutolah tribe who wishes only to be the greatest sword wielder in the world. However, he will do what he needs to survive. History While living at in the village of his tribe, Guy had heard stories of the village leader's son, Rath, but he had left the village sometime before. Three years prior to Eliwood's journey, Guy left Sacae on a journey to become the greatest sword wielder. It is revealed in one of his Support Conversations with Rath that he left due to him not being able to use a bow well nor hunt, but told by the leader of his tribe that he had a good sword arm. Two years later, Guy found himself without any money or food. He collapsed, but was saved by a thief named Matthew, who fed him four pieces of meat. Guy thanked him and promised he would repay him. Matthew never forgot his promise. Ironically, Guy said he owed Matthew his life, then took it back. In a support conversation with Matthew, he even wrote down he owed Matthew his life on an oathpaper. One year later, Guy found himself penniless again, but joined a group of mercenaries so he wouldn't go hungry again. He starts as an enemy against the player in Chapter 13 in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, however, the player can recruit him by having Matthew talk to him in the Player Phase. In his ending, it is said that by perfecting his form he gained the title of "Saint of Swords", which, presumably by coincidence, would also be the new title of his potential teacher, Karel. Guy is not seen by his teacher's side during the War on Bern, though it's possible he may have died fighting for Sacae or stayed away from engaging in the war like Karel. A possibility suggested by Guy's last support conversation with Karel, and by the latter's survival into the next war that Guy may have perished in a duel with his former Master. If Guy gets an A support with Karel, it is to be noted they agreed to fight one year later. However, it was also implied that Karel was reluctant to kill those he developed a strong relationship with even if they're stronger or ready as shown in his support conversation with Karla. Stats Initial Stats |Myrmidon |Fire |3 |21 |6 |11 |11 |5 |5 |0 |5 |5 |Sword - C |Killing Edge Vulnerary Initial Stats in Hector Hard Mode |Myrmidon |Fire |3 |'25' |'8' |'13' |'13' |5 |'6' |'1' |5 |5 |Sword - C |Killing Edge Vulnerary Promotion Gain *HP + 5 *Str + 2 *Def + 2 *Res + 1 *Con +1 *Move +1 Growth Rates |75% |30% |50% |70% |45% |15% |25% Overall Guy proves to be a very fast and accurate unit, provided he is properly levelled-up. Unfortunately, his Constitution and Strength tend to remain fairly low (though his low strength can be pulled up with a good support). His Defense and Resistance don't raise much either; and his other stats are just above average. Avoid giving Guy heavier weapons until properly trained, since they would only be a waste considering Guy's strength. Despite that, Guy is not a total loss. He can be a reliable fighter once he is promoted. It is advised to train him thoroughly in any Arena found throughout the game. Once he turns into a swordmaster, his stats change drastically. He more than often maxes his Skill and Speed, allowing him to dodge very well. His HP can get pretty high too due to a high HP growth rate, like Marisa or Rutger. Guy's criticals are what make him notable, so trust him to pull lots of those 'flashy slice-dicing' actions on your foes by giving him his trade mark Killing Edge. Once his Skill has been properly trained, and giving him the Killing Edge, his Critical Hit Ratio goes well over 60%, which means he is more likely to accomplish a critical hit than do a normal hit. With the Wo Dao, he can have a Critical Hit Ratio of over 70%. Overall he is a worthy unit that should be well used in your team, and as a support unit for destroying Bosses with his infamous critical hits. Quotes Death quote: I will be.. the best... swordsman in all of Sacae Final battle quote:'' Let me show you how much my blade has matured!'' Against Uhai: Uhai: Oh... so you are from Sacae Guy: I am Guy of the Kutolah! Uhai: Kutolah... the Ash Wolf, Dayan's tribe! They're said to be the strongest on the plains. But you're still a child. Do you fight like one? Guy: No! Uhai: Then show me. Come!'' ''' Pirate Ship Level: Ohhh... I'm going to be sick. Doesn't this bother you? This ship moves too much... I... I can still fight, though. My sword arm's fine! Possible Endings Default Guy - Mounted Swordsman Guy continued in his quest to be the finest swordsman in all of Sacae. His form was so perfected that all called him the Saint of Swords. Guy and Priscilla They fell in love amidst conflict, but Priscilla was a noble and Guy was but a mercenary nomad. Guy rode way before her tears could stain the earth, but Priscilla's bright smile remained in Guy's memory forever. Other Supports *Karel *Louise *Matthew *Rath Super Smash Bros. Brawl Guy appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a Sticker. Sticker Info Gallery File:Guyp.gif|Guy's portrait in ''Rekka no Ken. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters